Harry Potter and the Alternating Life
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: 5th Year AU. Mafloy gets pranked and wants revenge. What if he found the Half-Blood Prince's book early and found his revenge? Harry is in for a rougher school year, but not in the way you're thinking...
1. 00: A Sinister Plot Unfolds

Harry Potter and the Alternating Life

Written By Geoffro Madness

**Prologue: A Sinister Plot Unfolds  
**

Draco Mafloy was mad, No, that was an understatement. He was infuriatated. He was seething in so much anger that one could visibly see the veins throbbing in his head and the firey aura around him.

'How?!' he thought to himself. 'How did that inferior Potter, weasel, and Mudblood manage this?!'

The blonde Slytherin prefect was currently in the dungeon classrom serving his unjustly (in his opinion) detention from Professor Snape. He was still fuming and pondering just how the bloody hell his three most hated Gryffindors had managed to prank him and have Snape blame it on him. His own Head of House had even taken ten points points from his own House for Merlin's sake!

Either way, Draco wanted revenge, but was unsure how to get it without being blamed for it. After all, with that Umbrige hag from the Ministry here it would be harder to pull something without geing caught.

He was just cleaning an old textbook cupboard when onenof the old dusty books fell from the shelf to the hard, cold, dungeo floor. He got off the stool he had been standing on and bent down to pick it up, but something about the book caught hus attention.

One, it was apparently a textbook for sixth year Potions students, those who had gotten an O.W.L. and proceeded to the next level. Two, it seemed to have scrawls on its pages, meaning it had belonged to another student at one time. Three, the name written in the cover was intriguing.

'This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.' it said.

Normally, the thought of anything non-pureblood related would disgust the blond Slytherin, but the idea of a half-blood being nobility really tugged at his interest.

He began flipping through the textbook's oages, thoroughly fisgusted at how old and moldy many of the pages were. What kept his attention were the numerous notes scribbled on many of the instructions, offering advice that seemed to give better results than the author suggested.

Mafloy had made it halfway through the book when a particular potion caught his attention. At this point, many of the potions had complex instructions in which mistakes could have disastrious effects on the drinker.

His thoughts wandered to a certain Gryffindir he only tolerated because they were cousins. '...ancient Chinese cursed water...' was all he could recall from ine of their conversations that he hadn't tuned out.

Again gazing at the potion on the page before him, Mafloy's lips curved upward as a revenge plot settled into hus mind sd he read the potion's name and its results. Getting the ingredients and brewing it would take time, but he was patient when it came to sweet revenge.

The Alternating Perspective Potion

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

_**Hoped this was enjoyable, and please leave a review! Any comment will be considered! Especially if I should continue this or not!**_


	2. 01: Harry's New Misfortune

Harry Potter and the Alternating Life

Written By Geoffro Madness

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - PREVIOUSLY ON HARRY POTTER ATAL - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

Draco had been pranked by the Golden Trio and discovered a sixth year Potions textbook during his detention. Finding an appropriate potion, he began his master plan for revenge upon his hated rival.

**Chapter 01: Harry's New Misfortune**

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (December 1****st****, Three Months Later...) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

Draco was alone in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had heard Potter and his friends had made a Polyjiuce Potion in secret here in the past, so it seemed like a good hiding spot no one in their right mind would go.

As he stirred his master revenge potion, a familiar male voice brought him out of his musings of perfect revenge.

"Hey, there you are, Draco! I've been lookin' for you for hours!"

Draco turned and saw whom had addressed him. He shrugged and went back to work. "And what brings you here, Geoffrey?" he said in his usual voice used for those of his House.

Geoffrey just smirked as he stopped walking beside hus fellow fifth year. "Is that any way to greet your cousin, dear Draco?" he replied in a drawl similar to hiw Draco spoke.

Draco paused in his stirring due to the instructions of the potion long enough and turned to face Geoffrey with a glare. "You are my second-cousin, not directly related to my family, and are a Gryffindor." he snapped back in a cold voice.

Geoffrey just rolled his eyes and snorted. "So? Harry is related to us too, you know. Or have you forgotten that all magical families these days are related to one another in one shape or form due to your 'pure-blood preservation' ideals that are killing our families slowly but surely?" The disgust and venom and his voice was so obvious that Draco cringed, still wondering after five years why his cousin had been placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

His cousin seemed to have read his mind. "My 'other side' is placed in Gryffindor for reasons I do not wish to disclose, for it IS a family secret. Among the Mac family." he added as he saw Draco about to comment. "As for me, I have special clearance from Headmaster Dumbledore."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "Doesn't Umbridge suspect something about your private quarters?" he asked,

Geoffrey just snorted again, this time with humor. "Please, that old toad has no real power here, especially over me. Dumbledore is the one who arranged my living arrangements in a special contract that can only be annulled by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Umbridge can't enter the Headmaster's office, which defaultly tells us she is NOT legally, in the school's eyes, the true Headmaster of Hogwarts. Plus, Minister Fudge has no real authority here. Watch, by the time the school year is over, all Fudge's lies will be revealed and he'll be removed from his position as Minister in a heartbeat."

Draco looked curiously at Geoffrey. "And you know this, how?"

"Like Snape, I play the double agent myself." The raven-haired teen replied cryptically.

This perked Draco's interest by quite a bit. "And your true allegiance lies where?" he inquired a little more eagerly than he meant to.

"That's for me to know..." Geoffrey began with a grin forming on his lips.

"...and for me to find out. Yes, I know." Draco finished with a sigh.

"Then don't ask."

"I despise you."

"Sticks and stones, dear cousin."

"Haa... Muggle slang again?"

"Yup."

Silence reigned over them as Draco returned to putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece. Geoffrey took notice of the ingredients and the textbook his cousin had been referring to, but didn't say anything. Geoffrey recognized the potion Draco was making and saw what ingredients the blond had used.

"So, do you intend to use this on Potter for your so called 'revenge'?" Geoffrey finally aksed after what felt like forever. It was only ten minutes though.

Draco nodded as he stirred the cauldron for the final time before grabbing a ladle and pouring the finished potion into a vial.

"When?"

"Dinner tonight."

_(AN: Geoffrey is my OC character. For a description, refer to Chapter 1 of Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart – The Light Arc.)_

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Next Morning, 5****th**** Year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

Harry woke up groggily. As he regained consciousness, he took notice that he felt strangely refreshed. His body no longer hurt the way it had the night before.

He opened his eyes and instinctively reached to hus bedside table fir his glasses, but stopped when he noticed hus vision was fine. Scratch that, his vision was perfect. He raised a hand to touch his face. Sure enough, no glasses or contacts were there.

He then got put if bed, suddenly feeling the need to use the toilet, so he slipped his feet into his slippers and walked to the bathroom. As he walked, he noticed his slippers were bigger than usual, and his pajamas were larger fitting than normal. On top of that, he felt his chest felt heavy, as if some kind of weights had been attached to it and were rubbing up against his shirt. Last detail he thought of as he stood before the toilet was his head also felt slightly heavier in the back.

Harry dropped his pajama pants and prepared to do hus morning routine. He then suddenly stood still. He HAD noticed that SONETHING had felt wrong with his body the moment he had awoken. And now he knew why.

His penis was missing. This fact sunk in slowly as he tried to comprehend that one of hus important body part was missing. Then there was the top-heavy brushing sensation on his chest... Harry slowly lifted his hands to his chest, and felt... Soft... Squishy... Weird sensations... He looked down slowly and saw two big mounds on his chest that did NOT belong there. Last was the head. As fear began to attack him, Harry reached behind hus head and grabbed... And pulled before his eyes locks of silky black hair.

Harry's heart was beating at extremely fast paces now. His need to use the loo now long forgotten, he ran to the nearest bathroom mirror. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"No way…" a feminine voice whispered out from Harry's lips, but he paid it no mind for now.

Staring back at him with the same niw large emerald green eyes was a girl with long black hair that reached down to her waist. He knew it was a girl staring st him in the mirror, for the curves in all the wrong (in his eyes) areas gave the obvious away. So, he did what any normal boy his age would do: Screaming.

Immediately, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were awakened by the high-pitched female scream that echoed through their dorm room. Reacting out kf old habits, they rushed to Harry's bed and spread the curtains apart, expecting to see Harry rubbing his scar from another Voldemort nightmare.

Upon not seeing the raven-hair boy there, they all ran to the bathroom, as the next likely place where Harry sometimes had a clumsy episode, and were greeted by a startling sight of a petite girl, roughly around 5'2'' or so with waist-length black hair sitting down on the stone floor.

Her green eyes were large and frightened as she slowly looked up at her room mates who were gawking with opened jaws that had hit the floor with resounding thuds.

It was Ron who managed to relocate his jaw and make it work normally as he found his voice. "Wh-Who are you?! And where's Harry?" he stammered out, hus eyes kept lowering to the girl's chest.

Harry frowned when she noticed where Ron was looking. "My face is up HERE, Ron. And can't you tell who your best mate is?" She finally took notice of her new voice and was surprised by its new higher pitched feminine tone, but her annoyance was easily heard by all the males present.

Dean looked just as confused as his mates as he continued to look at the neo-girl. Still, he couldn't resist making a comment. "Harry must have snuck in hus girlfriend. Lucky dog, she's hot!"

Next thing everyone knew, Dean was rubbing the side of his head in pain. 'Harry' had gotten annoyed to the point of grabbing the nearest object to her, which happened to be a tub of toothpaste, and had thrown it at her insulter.

"I AM Harry you git!" she shouted in her new feminine voice, a vein throbbing on her head.

Seamus frowned, though he was inwardly snickering his friend's pain."You can't be Harry. Harry's a boy. You're a girl." He stated plainly.

Harry rolled her eyes, her annoyance at her room mates' density. She pushed back her now longer bangs to reveal her infamous lightning bolt shaped scar. Every male present gasped when they recognized the scar.

"She has a scar just like Harry!" Neville exclaimed.

Ron smacked Neville softly on the back if his head before Harry could launch another projectile at another poor fool. "No, Neville. I think she IS Harry." he said, though uncertainty was clearly audible in his voice.

Harry chose that time to stand up and exit the bathroom, with the other four boys following her. She sat down on her four poster bed and huffed as she crossed her arms under new new ample chest. "'Bout time, you gits." she grumbled just loud enough for them to hear her.

A snore was then beard from the far end of the dorm, causing Harry to roll her eyes again in annoyance. "I though we were forgetting someone." she muttered.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus walked over towards their sixth room mate's bed. Geoffrey Mac had always been a deep sleeper. Not even whispering threats in his ear or dumping a bucket of ice water could wake up the other raven haired teen.

Harry turned towards her best friend, the annoyance plastered on her face equivalent to the others present. "Hasten his alarm. We need him for this." She instructed Ron in a manner that reminded the redhead of Hermione. Ron simply nodded upon recognizing the tone of voice and picked up a half red, half white ball off of Geoffrey's bedside table and hastened the alarm set on it.

The alarm soon went off, and several seconds later Geoffrey's hand extended out from under his bed covers, reaching out to silence his alarm. When he couldn't find it, he sat up in hus bed, rubbed his eyes to clear the blurriness he saw, and glanced at his room mates. Ron then silenced the alarm and placed it back on the table,

Geoffrey stilled a yawn behind his right hand before addressing them. "Morning, guys. Wassup?"He looked st his alarm and frowned. "And why did ya wake me early! We still have an hour before breakfast." Geoffrey complained as he looked at his roommates and spotted the female Harry. Geoffrey narrowed his eyes, making direct eye contact with the neo-girl, making Harry fidget a little.

After a minute of staring directly into Harry's eyes, Geoffrey finally cocked his right eyebrow and tilted his head to the right. ahe then turned to his fellow male roommates. "What happened to Harry and why is he a girl?" he asked as if the shock had never registered in his brain, causing his other five roommates to face-fault.

As they all recovered, it was Harry who managed to speak up. "I-Is that all you have to say?" she stammered out.

Geoffrey just shrugged. "Trust me when I say I've seen stranger things than a guy turning into a cute girl." His comment made Harry avert herbeyes from Geoffrey, trying to hide her blush.

Geoffrey just grinned ad he got out of bed, took out his wand, and began a series of complicated wand movements without saying a word. Hus roommates just watched silently as they watched him work. It was well known amongst the fifth years that Geoffrey was a special transfer student with knowledge beyond their year, so sights like this were a common occurrence. After five minutes of wordless incantation scans, Geoffrey finally lowered his wand and declared his findings. Though truthfully, he knew what had happened but chose to give an altered version.

"Looks like the result of an Alternating Perspective Potion, Harry. Yes, I know." Geoffrey cut his friend off when he saw Harry open her mouth to protest. "That's not all though. Whoever did this seems to have also added something else to it that completely changed the supposed results, though I have a way to check if it's what I think it is."

He turned to his other four roommates. "Two of you bring a cup of warm water each. You others bring a cup of cold water." Used to Geoffrey's ordering around when it came to analyzing situations, Ron and the others left for the bathroom without a word leaving Geoffrey and Harry in the room. A minute later, each boy re-entered the room, each holding a cup of water.

Geoffrey nodded and quickly analyzed which cup's temperature was. "Alright then. Neville, pour the warm water over Harry's head." Neville nodded and as instructed. To everyone but Geoffrey's surprise, as the water hit Harry's head she seemed to melt away and was almost instantly replaced with his male self.

Harry had immediately felt the change as a strange tingly feeling spread throughout his body. He quickly patted his body down to check and pumped his arms into the air in glee. "Yes! I'm a guy again!"

Geoffrey ignored this as he directed another of his room mates. "Seamus, the cold water." Said boy quickly snapped out if his daze and poured the contents of his cup over Harry.

Harry slightly shivered sd the cold water dripped down her head. She had again felt the tingle and loss of size as she looked down at her body again, and groaned. "Why am I a girl again!" she wailed pathetically.

Geoffrey ignored this and just nodded, understanding in his eyes He told Ron and Dean to pour the other two cups over Harry, warm followed by cold. The fifth year Gryffindor boys watched in fascination as they watched The-Boy-Who-Lived change back and forth between boy and girl. The transformation was practically instantaneous, for they barely had time to see Harry's change in size.

Ron just looked over at Geoffrey. "How's this possible?" he asked worriedly.

Geoffrey sighed as he leaned against his bed's headboard. "Apparently whoever slipped the potion to Harry added Nyannichuan water to the potion. Luckily, the amount was small, so the effects aren't too bad. My theory is the magical properties of the potion and the Nyannichuan were so strong they canceled each other out."

Seamus looked ss confused as the others in the room. "Care to elaborate for us there, mate?"

Geoffrey took a swig of water from a water jug before continuing. "Normally, if one were to drink Nyannichuan water, they would become a girl forever. Being doused in its water simply results in what we've just seen."

"What's this Nyannichuan thing you keep mentioning?" Ron asked, with similar confused looks from the other boys as well.

Geoffrey rolled his brown eyes. "If you had paid attention in History of Magic in our third year, you would know about Jusenkyo in China by now. Speaking of which... Ron, lets take Harry and grab Hermione as we take Harry to the hospital wing."

Ron nodded as both he and Geoffrey began to drag a resisting and whining still-female Harry out of the dorm.

"No way! 'Mione's going to have a fit when she finds out!" Harry cried out in futile protest.

Oh, how right s/he was.

Oh, and they were STILL in their pajamas.

**OOO**

**OOO===============OOO**

**OOO**

End of Chapter 01

Author's Note & Disclaimer:

How was this? I've been meaning to write a story like this for some time, with one for Ranma ½ and Naruto, but haven't found inspiration for those two yet. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter but still love the series anyways. Later!

_**Hoped this was enjoyable, and please leave a review! Any comment will be considered!**_

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Harry: Why me…

Geoffrey: 'snicker' Guess you're the GIRL-Who-Lived now, huh?

Harry: It's not funny! 'pout'

Ron: Come on, mate! It can't be that bad…

Harry: 'glare' Should I turn YOU into a girl?

Ron: 'gulp' No thank you… 'whimper'

Harry: Hmph. Thought not.

Geoffrey: 'snicker' You two are fighting like a married couple.

Harry/Ron: WE ARE NOT!

Geoffrey: Next time, on Harry Potter and the Alternating Life, Chapter 02: Experiencing the Opposite Side. 'Many hardships lie ahead, I can just tell'


End file.
